


Tsukishima Kei and the Unexpected Phone Call

by silversky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, they're second years in this, tsukki might try to be cool but he's still a massive dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/pseuds/silversky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s no use trying to ignore what’s happening between us; I love you, with all of my being."</p><p>In which Yamguchi starring in Ennoshita's new movie leads to a phone call with more feelings than anyone is prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima Kei and the Unexpected Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Because instead of working on the three WIPs I started this month, I decided I needed to write some Tsukkiyama fluff. Despite the publication date, this fic has no relation to Christmas.

Staring blankly at the blurring numbers on his math worksheet, Kei wondered if his pride was worth the effort involved in faking being sick tomorrow. Not acing a test was one thing. He wasn’t a genius, despite the persona he presented to his teammates (and really, anyone but Yamaguchi), so not being perfect in class didn’t bother him. But bombing a test? Walking into the classroom with a surety that he wouldn’t understand a single question?  Kei would honestly rather spend a weekend playing volleyball with the idiot duo without insulting them once than face that sort of humiliation.

The teen groaned, resting his head on his useless homework, ignoring the way his glasses dug into his face. This was all Yamaguchi’s fault. His friend was too shy to admit it, but the boy had an uncanny knack with numbers. Since they shared the class and spent most of their free time after school together anyway, it only made sense that they’d study together too, and wow was it helpful. Even back in middle school, Kei was sure half his reputation as a top level student was because of his new friend’s hidden talent.

Only Yamaguchi wasn’t here. Instead, he was off with their captain, working on one of the older boy’s indie films. Kei hadn’t paid much attention when Yamaguchi first started prattling on about being cast as the lead; he’d assumed it was a transitory interest, and therefore not worth his time. That assumption had been shattered when their normal afterschool routine was replaced by excuses; ‘I really need to run lines, sorry Tsukki’ or ‘we have to try on costumes for the first scene, maybe tomorrow?’. Things had gotten to the point where the stupid movie was even encroaching on Yamaguchi’s weekends. In the past week Kei had only seen his friend at school, left to try to figure out what the hell a logarithm was in time for Monday’s test on his own.

Not that he minded his friend’s absence. Kei was fine being alone, absolutely fine. It wasn’t like he kept getting distracted by his room’s uncharacteristic silence, or had found himself telling jokes to empty air. Or started drawing constellations on his homework, busy daydreaming of freckled skin and sunny smiles and perfect afternoon kisses.

Well...that last one didn’t have anything to do with the movie, but Kei felt like blaming his newfound _feelings_ on it anyway. It wasn’t until Yamaguchi started having a life outside of Kei that he’d realized just how ingrained the boy had become in his own. What had he done with his free time before meeting Yamaguchi? Probably hung out with Akiteru, but it had been so long that he couldn’t remember clearly. It just seemed like they’d always been that way, him and Yamaguchi, ever since having friends went from a childish ease to something that needed to be worked at.

Kei groaned again, louder this time. The paper under his mouth flapped with the force of his breath. He hated this, the way his unattended thoughts always turned to his friend lately. He used to be cool, he liked to think. Crushes were the opposite of cool, were things people with too much excess emotion inflicted on themselves, like whatever the hell had been building between the two other second year players. He was Tsukishima Kei, and he didn’t get anything as pathetic as crushes.

Except he did and it sucked and he kept switching between anger at how unfair the situation was, and hyperawareness of everything he said and did and thought when he was around the object of his unwanted affections. Just last week he’d caught himself wondering if Yamaguchi thought his glasses looked dorky or attractive. He’d had to give himself a stern talking to in the bathroom before class when he’d noticed exactly what was making him so tense.

Just when Kei had almost resigned himself to calling the whole studying thing a lost cause so he could focus solely on how screwed he was, his phone rang. The teen sat up, turning to look at the blinking device sitting innocently on his bed. No one ever called him. Both Yamaguchi and Akiteru knew he vastly preferred texting, where he could take his time thinking his replies out, and the only other person who had his number was Ennoshita-san, for volleyball purposes. Had something happened to the team? Was practice cancelled?

Pushing aside his trepidation, Kei reached out, pressing answer on the screen as he hesitantly brought it up to his ear. About to ask who the hell was calling him, he was cut off.

“Don’t speak, please.”

Kei blinked. It was Yamaguchi, only...his voice was different. It sounded deep, insistent, powerful. He’d never heard his friend sound like that, even at his most relaxed or self-confident. Against his better judgement, Kei stayed quiet. Whatever was causing his friend to act like this, he had the feeling it was important.

Yamaguchi sighed, a heavy thing rich with hidden meaning. Kei couldn’t help but be drawn in. “I’m sure you won’t want to hear this, but I can’t keep quiet anymore. These feelings inside me, they’re too much. I think of you and my heart aches. It’s no use trying to ignore what’s happening between us; I love you, with all of my being.”

Kei was pretty sure shock was the only thing keeping his phone from slipping out of his fingers. Even in his most secret fantasies, where a blushing Yamaguchi confessed his feelings without Kei having to do more than smile and kiss him back beneath a glowing sunset, he’d never imagined things happening quite like this. And Yamaguchi was still going!

“It doesn’t matter if you think we’re too different. We can make it out there, in the real world, away from all this. You just have to try, try to believe in the love I know we both share. Do you trust me? Will you accept my feelings?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kei registered that there was something strange about this confession, but he was too busy worrying about his heart speeding its way into full blown cardiac arrest to contemplate what it was. He’d never thought of himself as a romantic, but at Yamaguchi’s words his face started burning and his throat became tight and underneath the disbelief came a surging feeling of relief and joy. He coughed into the silence left after the confession, not sure how he, sixteen and undeniably awkward, could possibly follow that up.

“Did I do alright?”

And Yamaguchi, the Yamaguchi that Kei knew and liked a hell of a lot, was back. The shift in tone knocked Kei even further off balance. How could he sound so calm after saying all those incredibly sappy things?

“I’ve been practicing all evening,” the other boy continued. “It was hard to get all the feelings in at first. You know, really sell the love and adoration and selfish need to be loved back. But I think I finally got it!”

“I...you were…” Kei tried to respond intelligently, pour his feelings out even half as eloquently as Yamaguchi had apparently practiced doing, but he stammered to a halt. The nagging thought that something was wrong was growing louder.

“Eh?” Yamaguchi asked. “Ennoshita-san, are you alright?”

Ennoshita-san?

“Yamaguchi,” Kei belatedly croaked out. He had a horrible feeling he knew what was going on, and it made him want to hide under his bed until anyone who’d ever known him had died and he could emerge into the world a new person, free from the reputation as the idiot who’d fallen for a fake confession.

“ _Tsukki?!_ ” The shriek blasted through the phone still pressed against Kei’s ear. He almost fell off his chair in surprise, and from the clattering on Yamaguchi’s end of the call, his friend hadn’t been so lucky. In the time it took his friend to collect himself from whatever floor-related position he’d gotten himself into, Kei tried to calm down. Just because he may or may not have teared up at what was most likely a couple of lines from a movie didn’t mean he had to show it. He could act unaffected. He was the king of feigning indifference.

“Oh my god Tsukki I am so so sorry!” Yamaguchi’s voice, barely any quieter than before, was anything but indifferent. “Ennoshita-san wanted me to practice some lines and I thought I could surprise him but I guess I accidentally called you instead and you heard me sound so weird and…”

Yamaguchi gasped in a deep breath, and in the pause Kei heard himself say, “You didn’t sound weird.”

“What?”

That was a good goddamn question. Kei didn’t know what the hell had possessed him to say that, but it was too late now. “Your love speech thing; it didn’t sound weird. I thought it was really…” The ‘cool’ was left unspoken. He didn’t want to remind Yamaguchi of other, less fabricated, outbursts of emotion between them.

“Oh my god,” Yamaguchi mumbled again, the words muffled. Kei could easily imagine what his friend looked like, red to the tips of his ears, face covered by twitching hands. Even stressed as he was, he couldn’t help but find the image cute. “You thought I was confessing, didn’t you? This is so embarrassing. I swear I’m not secretly in love with you, there is nothing but friendship here, so please don’t be angry.”

That stung. Kei had known it wasn’t real, had tried to prepare himself for the likelihood that his stupid crush was unrequited, but it still hurt hearing it said so plainly. ‘This is what rejection feels like,’ he thought numbly. ‘I guess those silly girls at school have a reason for running off in tears after all.’

“Tsukki?”

Kei jumped at the concerned question. “No, yeah, it’s fine. You didn’t mean it so there’s nothing to worry about. Why were you worried, I’m totally alright.” He laughed, trying to cover up the panic rising in his chest. If he didn’t stop babbling right freaking now, Yamaguchi was going to realize something was up, and if that happened Kei might actually die.

“You don’t sound alright,” Yamaguchi said slowly.

This was it. Any minute now Kei was going to drop dead from how horribly this conversation was going. He hoped his parents wouldn’t be too disappointed when they found his corpse in the morning.

“Because if you’re not,” his accidental murderer continued, words still slow and precise, “that might be alright.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Deny everything. That was clearly the only way to get out of this alive.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi stated firmly, earlier nerves all but hidden beneath sudden determination. “If I told you that I’d based my character’s feelings off of things I felt myself, for real people, what would you say?”

Kei felt his heart start racing again. This surely couldn’t be good for his health. “Good for you?” he squeaked.

“And what would you say,” Yamaguchi’s voice became softer, even more focused, “if I told you that real person was you?”

No way. _No way._ “I’d say you were messing with me.” He’d passed out, right? This was obviously his brain trying to make up for what had been an utterly crappy day.

“I’m not,” Yamaguchi pressed on, previous uncharacteristic assurance lost at Kei’s reply. “I swear I’m not, and this time I mean it, really. And if you’re even a little interested then I’d be so happy and good for you and if I’m off the mark please shut me up so I don’t embarrass myself even further than I already have tonight so-”

“I am,” Kei broke in when it eventually sunk in just what his friend was saying. “Interested, I mean.”

“Oh.” The reply sounded a little awed.

“Yeah.” Kei could tell his face was red again, but he didn’t care. This was real. This wasn’t a movie or a mistake or a desperate daydream. He’d really truly just been confessed to by Yamaguchi.

“So, now what?” Yamaguchi had regained some of his composure, but he still seemed a little anxious. Kei could empathize.

“I guess we’re dating now?” Kei glanced nervously downwards and saw his unfinished homework. “And your first task is making sure I don’t fail tomorrow’s test.”

Yamaguchi snorted. “Really Tsukki? I have tasks?”

“Absolutely,” Kei replied, unable to keep himself from smiling. “Being my boyfriend is a big job. You sure you’re up to it?”

“I’d like to think so,” Kei’s _boyfriend_ drawled. “If it’s anything like being your best friend, I’ve at least had some practice. But if I have tasks, you’ve got to have some too.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah.” Kei could almost hear the smirk on Yamaguchi’s face, the kind of teasing expression very few people saw on the usually shy boy. “You have to help me run lines.”

Oh no. “Not a chance.”

“But Tsukki,” the other boy gasped, “my heart aches for you! Even at this very moment I am overwhelmed by your delicate beauty, rivaled by none of your peers. My dreams are haunted by your golden smile, my thoughts ever focused on your breathtaking poise.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Kei muttered, blushing at the outrageous declarations.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied cheekily, as he always did, then burst into laughter. And Kei, high on the feelings of ‘right’ and ‘safe’ and ‘finally’, couldn’t help but join him.

**Author's Note:**

> This got sorta awkward at the end, when I realized I had no clue what people do after unplanned confessions. Sorry about that. More importantly, did you know it took me almost three years of shipping Destiel to post a fic about them? I've shipped Tsukkiyama for less than three months and I'm already in this deep. Come cry with me about them on [ tumblr](http://theoncomingcroat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
